Brothers
by EntangledPast
Summary: All was silent until Ed lifted his golden orbs from the book and looked directly into the eyes the person who, to him, mattered the most in the entire world. His brother, whom he would go through hell and high water for and would even give up everything, just for his well-being and happiness.


The two Elric brothers were on their way back to Central, riding along the tracks of the Railway Express. It was then Al noticed, for the umpteenth time that day, the little black journal Ed had been carrying around. Ed lay sprawled out, peacefully sleeping, amongst the train's passenger seat across from his younger brother. His automail arm was resting atop the table that stood in between the two and within its grasp was that mysterious ebony notebook he had been keeping as of late. His shirt was pulled up a bit past his waist line and a smooth, slightly tan hand was splayed on top of his stomach. Al smiled at the unconscious reaction that dated back to their early childhood.

At first Al didn't know what to think of the book. Even now he wasn't quite so sure what Ed used it for. All he knew was that Ed had been meticulously writing in it and reading and rewriting and rereading it again and again. It had become somewhat of a ritual for his brother for the past few weeks. Its not like it was even that important or special, just something Edward had picked up as a souvenir on the spur of the moment. The silliest thing about it though was that Al was somewhat jealous of it. It had been taking up so much of Ed's time lately and the only companion that Al was left with was himself.

The urge to simply reach out and grab the damn thing overtook Alphonse and he carefully pulled it from his brother's metal grasp knowing he wouldn't feel a thing. The first few pages contained entire paragraphs that were either completely crossed out or scribbled on so relentlessly, they were illegible. As Alphonse flipped through the pages he noticed several paragraphs, no…verses being completed. Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist was writing a song.

Alphonse flipped through a few more pages until he found the latest page. On it were several finished stanzas. Al's heart clenched as he began to read.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past_

_I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death_

_Beautiful Mother,_

_Soft and sweet, once you were gone_

_We were not complete. _

_Back through the years_

_We reached for you_

_Alas t'was not meant to be_

_And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother, I was a fool._

Alphonse stared at the elegant left-handed scrawl of his brother and couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Hastily he grabbed the pen that Ed had left on the table and began to write.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame_

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same_

_Beautiful Mother,_

_Soft and sweet, once you were gone_

_We were not complete_

_Back through the years _

_We reached for you_

_Alas t'was not meant to be_

_My dreams made me blind and mute_

_I longed to return to that time_

_I followed without a word_

_My brother, the fault is mine_

_So, where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now, all we can do is live._

After Al had finished, he set the journal and pen down, and lay back, quickly following his brother into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Later, the youngest brother awoke and stretched. He glanced at his watch and noticed they'd be back within half an hour. Alphonse lifted his head to find the image of Ed, eyes watery, reading the newest addition to his little black journal. All was silent until Ed lifted his golden orbs from the book and looked directly into the eyes the person who, to him, mattered the most in the entire world. His brother, whom he would go through hell and high water for and would even give up everything, just for his well-being and happiness.

"Al…," Ed began, voice thick with emotion. "It's perfect." The two Elrics smiled at each other. All that they had gone through, all of the struggle, had not been in vain.

* * *

Wow, its been a while since I've been behind the keyboard. Please note that this is my first FMA fanfic, so there's no need for any rude comments and, if anything, I would appreciate a little advice if anyone has any to give. As you may or may not notice, this takes place after Al gets his body back but I really don't want to get into specifics with anything (I'm too tired to do so! XD).

Obviously FMA does not belong to me and neither the lyrics above. Just look up the song "Brothers" sung by Vic Mignogna on Youtube or something and you can listen to it. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review! ~~~EntanglePast


End file.
